Actuación Fallida
by Breen Martinez
Summary: [AU] [One-Shot] Porque a veces los celos pueden ser más poderosos que un libreto que tiene que seguirse al pie de la letra. [Regalo atrasado para Mindmaricruz]


_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes (todavía) no me pertenecen, esto es hecho sin fines lucrativos._

_**Dedicación: **__Mari, ¡feliz cumpleaños! Perdón por atrasarme tanto): Te explique mis razones y pues, como te podrás dar cuenta no fue corregido por mi beta y pues… debe tener miles de errores xD Pero aun así espero lo disfrutes. ¡Ojala la hayas pasado de maravilla! Y claro, ¡qué cumplas muchos años más! Eres una persona muy especial para mí. ¡Te adoro con toda mi alma! (L)_

_A las demás, también, disfruten de este One-Shot hecho con cariño: D_

**_Advertencias: _**_Algo de OoC, escenas originales de la historia cambiadas, intento barato de humor... ¡Están advertidos! _

* * *

**Actuación fallida**

**I**

—¡Cuidado Kagome! —Advirtió Shippō desde su refugio. Pero a la aludida no pareció importarle, miró los ojos ámbares de su amado y el estado en el que estaba.

—Inuyasha —susurró y se puso de puntas, parecía tener una buena idea de cómo revertir el hechizo que estaba haciendo que él se transformará en una bestia. Sus labios estaban casi juntos, las garras del peli-plata seguían clavadas en los hombros femeninos, lastimándolos. Pero eso a Kagome no le importó y poco a poco empezó a cortar la distancia entre sus labios y los de él… estaba tan cerca de besarlo…

—Ni se te ocurra.

—¡Corte! —Bramó el director por la repentina interrupción. Volteó a ver al dueño de dicha voz aunque ya se imaginaba quién era: Sesshōmaru. Desde hace unos meses atrás él y la protagonista mantenían una relación y cada vez era más difícil grabar el romance que los fanáticos querían entre Inuyasha y Kagome. Él suspiró—. Tomen cinco minutos —dijo tranquilamente y luego se dirigió a la protagonista—: Y tú, encárgate.

Ella rió y se dirigió hacía el tan inesperado intruso y le sonrió. —Pensé que estabas en camerinos —dijo tranquilamente, pero pudo notar algo diferente en él y sabía que era. Kagome por eso no le había platicado nada de la escena del beso en esa película—. ¿Estás celoso? —Trato de reprimir la risa que todo eso le causaba, pero era inútil.

Sesshōmaru por su parte no le respondió y dio media vuelta para marcharse de ahí: quería que le quitaran el maquillaje de la cara.

—¡Vamos hermanito! —La voz de Inuyasha hizo detener su caminata—. Solo es a_ctuación _—estaba tratando de ayudar a su amiga, pero la verdad es que no lo estaba logrando. El peli-plata mayor miró a su medio hermano y después a la joven detrás de él y sonrió de medio lado; detrás de Inuyasha, yacía Kikyō quién miraba el libreto con mala cara, obviamente tenía que discutir sobre ciertas cosas con su novio quién no le había dicho nada sobre el beso que iba a acontecer.

Inuyasha vio la sonrisa de su hermano y volteó, dándose cuenta de lo que hacía su novia. Deseo que la tierra se lo tragará ¡oh mejor! Que el hoyo negro de la mano de Miroku, su gran amigo, fuera real y le hiciera el favor de succionarlo. ¡Oh claro que deseaba eso!

La oji-azul por su parte suspiró y se acercó a su pareja en lo que estaba distraído mirando a Inuyasha. —Sabes que tengo que hacer la escena —estaba tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón—, es nuestro trabajo. —¡Y claro que ese era su trabajo! Tenía que actuar quisiera o no, además, su doble se encontraba enferma y ella tenía que hacer la escena del beso, quisiera o no Sesshōmaru. Pero este no le respondió nada y paso junto a ella con la clara intención de irse hacia camerinos—. Además… —su paciencia había acabado y ella sí había leído todos los guiones que le dieron—. ¡Tú también tienes una escena romántica con Kagura y yo no digo nada!

"Pero lo acabas de hacer" pensó el peli-plata, aunque se ahorró ese comentario y dijo simplemente—: Yo no la besó.

—¡Pero acudes a su encuentro antes de morir! —Se defendió—. ¿Sabes que hay muchas fanáticas que dicen que Kagura y tú deben quedarse juntos?

Una ayudante paso con una nueva revista en las manos, la cual fue arrebatada por Sesshōmaru con la intención de mostrársela a Kagome y así fue, en la portaba se mostraba a Inuyasha y a Kagome juntos y una página venía dedicada a la gran pareja que hacían y que les gustaría que hicieran siempre, porque sin duda alguna: "eran el uno para el otro". Kikyō también había visto la revista y había caminado hacía otra dirección, a lo que Inuyasha la siguió.

El director se maldijo mentalmente, ¡a él y a todos los que habían publicado tal artículo! ¡No había día en que Sesshōmaru y Kagome e Inuyasha y Kikyō no pelearan! Y siempre era lo mismo: los celos. ¡Todos estaban felices cuando había escenas de Inuyasha y Kikyō! Bueno, todos menos los fans.

—¡No pienso discutir esto de nuevo! —Bramó Kagome—. Sesshōmaru es mi trabajo

—También el mío.

—Si tanto te mueres porque no bese a Inuyasha, ¿qué te parece si ocupas su lugar? —El interrogado no quería hacer eso, ¡ponerse las ropas de su hermano! ¿Lo haría? ¡Claro que no! Aunque tampoco quería permitir que su medio hermano probará los labios de su novia. Kagome veía que la propuesto le molestó—. ¡¿Vez?! ¡No se puede todo! —Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, ¡estaba molesta! ¡Nada le gustaba a ese _iceberg_ de hielo!

A veces detestaba que su novio se pareciera tanto al personaje que tenía que actuar, aunque, verlo morirse de celos en vez de ser tierno, se estaba volviendo un poco irritable.

—¡Lo tengo! —Después de pensarlo tanto, el encargado de la actuación llegó a una buena solución para que ambas parejas no estuvieran todo el tiempo discutiendo—. Kagome, Kikyō, vengan. —Pidió y ambas así lo hicieron, se alejaron un poco de sus novios y unos minutos después ambas salieron con el vestuario de la otra—. Asunto resuelto. ¡A sus posiciones!

Kikyō se acomodó la peluca e hizo lo que Kagome tenía que hacer: besar a Inuyasha y así revertir el hechizo según la película que iban a gravar.

—¿Te pusiste celoso, mi _amor_? —dijo Kagome con la intención de molestar a Sesshōmaru quién acortó poco a poco la distancia que había entre los dos y mientras todos presenciaban el beso que todas las fans estaban esperando, él se acercó a su novia y capturó sus labios en un beso suave, dándole a entender que ella era simplemente de él.

—Tonterías —y se separó de ella pero solamente lo suficiente para no invadir completamente todo su espacio personal.

Higurashi rió y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él. —¿Eso es un sí? —El interrogado miró hacia otro lado, sin contestarle nada, aunque Kagome sabía interpretar eso como un claro sí y volvió a reír.

—¡Corte! ¡Se queda! —Se escuchó finalmente la voz de alegría del productor.

Todos los actores dejaron sus posiciones y Kikyō se quitó la peluca y se fue a cambiar; no le gustaba para nada la vestimenta que su supuesta reencarnación tenía que usar.

Inuyasha miró a la pareja y sonrió, su hermano tenía suerte, en verdad mucha, él hacía enojar a su amiga y prácticamente salía _sentado _por el collar de dominación que reaccionaba siempre a la voz de Kagome, ¡cómo se tenía que cuidar de eso!

* * *

Proclamaban ver a una pareja en especial, mientras los actores se miraban entre ellos, esperando no tener que salir, aunque desgraciadamente era la única salida que existía en ese lugar. Así que se miraron, tratando de ponerse de acuerdo así para saber quién saldría primero. Aunque la petición era clara: querían a la pareja principal.

Kagome e Inuyasha se miraron y luego a sus perspectivas parejas que no mostraban ninguna expresión y luego voltearon de nuevo a verse y los gritos incrementaron: tenían que salir.

—¿Van a salir? —Sango apareció con un traje simple y no con su habitual traje de exterminadora. Ambos interrogados asintieron y se dirigieron hacía la salida para finalmente salir. Aunque desearon no haberlo hecho, porque afuera de aquel set de grabación miles de fanáticas prácticamente se les encimaron por querer conocerlos. Tanto así que un guardia de seguridad se tuvo que poner al frente impidiéndole el paso a las fans que luchaban por ver a su pareja favorita.

Ambos rieron nerviosas sin saber exactamente si saldrían con vida de ahí.

—¡Inuyasha, Kagome! —Gritó una chica que tenía una grabadora en la mano—. Díganme, ¿son novios en la vida real?

Silencio.

La pregunta no simplemente había logrado que las fanáticas se callaran, sino también que las parejas de ambos voltearan a verlos esperando sus respuestas, aunque no tenían mucho que decir; se les había ordenado alimentar ese cariño hacía la pareja que simulaban ser, así que con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudieron soltaron un pequeño susurro que quería decir "sí". Al instante miles de fanáticas empezaron a festejar ese simple hecho mientras los entrevistados miraban a sus parejas cómo pidiéndoles perdón con la mirada.

—Bueno, entonces ya que son pareja… —la misma chica con la grabadora se encontraba pensando en qué otra cosa preguntar, cuando una idea brillante cruzó por su mente—. ¿Se besarían para nosotros?

Hubo gritos que daban a entender el entusiasmo que había por el beso que iba a acontecer, sin embargo no era el mismo entusiasmo para los protagonistas quienes se miraban deseando que alguien los sacará de todo eso, pero sus parejas parecían molestas, esperando algún movimiento de parte de ambos. Así que se acercaron poco a poco, la vergüenza podía con ellos, porque no querían besarse o más bien: no debían. ¡No se amaban! ¡Eran amigos, nada más! ¿Por qué se iban a besar? ¡Maldecían el momento en que aceptaron el contrato!

Estaban cada vez más cerca, así que los gritos emocionados incrementaron. Inuyasha sostuvo la cintura de Kagome para acercarla un poco más y ella puso sus brazos en el cuello del peli-plata para atraerlo más a ella. Unos centímetros más… solo un poco…

—Ella es mía.

¡Gracias Kami! Pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo al momento que se separaban y luego voltearon a ver a sus fans quienes se mostraban desilusionadas por la repentina interrupción. Algunas miraban con curiosidad y otras con enfado a Sesshōmaru quién se mantenía con su expresión indiferente ante esas miradas. Kagome le sonrió y se aproximó a él mientras todos los miraban reprobatoriamente. Inuyasha hizo lo mismo acercándose a su pareja y aquellas fans quedaron impresionadas al ver que todo lo que creían era una completa mentira.

—Bien, ¿y el beso? —insistieron otras.

Kagome rió y Kikyō soltó algo parecido a una risa mientras el menor de los Taishō se acercaba a ella y capturaba sus labios en un beso suave el cual fue recibido con aplausos por parte de algunas.

Sesshōmaru tomó a su pareja posesivamente de la cintura haciendo que ella volteará a verlo y acto seguido capturó sus labios frente a todos. Algunos aplaudieron otros no, pero eso no era importante, lo único que en ese momento era importante para los cuatro es que al fin no habría mentiras.

* * *

_Al principio quería referirme a la segunda película pero luego todo quedo así xD No las culpó si no les gustó, enserio. Buueno (? En mi querida mente así se originó el Sessh/Kag xD Bueno no. Pero eso fue lo que escribí así que… Shalala (?_

_Mari esperó te haya gustado xD Y no haberte decepcionado en el intento de regalarte algo. Enserio, espero tu comentario así súper ansiosa x3 ¿Y las demás? ¿Les gustó el One-Shot? Pues lo pueden comentar ahí abajito en ese espacio. ¡Todos los reviews son recibidos! __  
_

_No tengo nada más que decir. Me despido. _

_¡Nos leemos en pocos días, más! Todavía les debo muchas cosas x3. ¡Saludines! Breen._


End file.
